Jak and Daxter Quotes
by Amandaxter
Summary: Little quotes from the game, mixed up into a crazy fic! R&R please.
1. Geyser Rock

I don't owned the characters from the game but I owned the copy of the game.  
  
No, this time I wrote it in English, no help from my own language (Dutch) And I must say, I am really proud on myself.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chap 01: Geyser Rock  
  
***  
  
AD: Welcome! I am AD! I have some Jak and Daxter Quest to tell. If you have the game than you probable know what I mean.  
  
::Keira, Daxter and Samos walked to her::  
  
AD: Ha, there you are. I am glad you can come.  
  
Keira: Where is Jak?  
  
AD:  
  
Daxter: Yeah, the next minutes he walked near us, the next minutes he was gone!  
  
AD: He is a adventurer, maybe he is somewhere.  
  
Samos: And where?  
  
AD: I don't know.  
  
::Somewhere behind the waterfall on Sentinel Beach, a tiered up young Jak was thinking::  
  
Jak: ::Thinking:: If I ever get free! Wait until I grabbed my hands on that girl, I kill her!  
  
::Back to the others::  
  
Keira: Why we here?  
  
AD: For some quotes from the first game.  
  
Daxter: Not again!  
  
AD: Yes!  
  
::Then the old Jak walked to them::  
  
Samos: Look who is here!  
  
Daxter: Man, is the Jak from the future.  
  
AD: Of course, I have invite him.  
  
Samos: Where is young Jak!  
  
AD:  
  
Jak: Why am I here? This is not my game!  
  
AD: O yes, it is your game.  
  
Jak: No, it is from my past!  
  
AD: Can we start this fic -_-  
  
Samos: Where is young Jak?  
  
AD: -_-'  
  
Daxter: What kind of quotes?  
  
AD: What you used in the game!  
  
Daxter: 0.0  
  
Samos: I remember, I was the first one that speak in the game.  
  
AD: And that is. . .  
  
Samos: I have spinet all my life. . .  
  
::5 minutes later::  
  
Samos: . . . A small act of disobedient.  
  
Everybody: ::Snoring::  
  
Samos: HE, WAKE UP!  
  
Everybody: ::Snore:: Huh?  
  
AD: Where's the fire?  
  
Daxter: FIRE!  
  
Samos: There is no fire! You felt asleep.  
  
AD: Samos, that kind of quotes I didn't mean.  
  
Samos: What kind of quotes?  
  
AD: Funny, we start with cut-scene from Misty Island.  
  
Daxter: No way!  
  
Jak: Get lost you.  
  
AD: Oh, what are you kind to me Jak.-_-*  
  
Daxter: That place give me the creeps!  
  
AD: That's what I mean with fun.  
  
Jak: Yeah, when Daxter trip over something.^_^  
  
Daxter: Stupid precursor junk! -_-*  
  
Jak: And than he saw the Dark Eco. I like Dark Eco!  
  
Daxter: Yick, what is that Dark Ooze? It sure don't look friendly. And I hate Dark Eco!  
  
Samos: And what you call the precursors?  
  
Daxter: Real losers?  
  
Samos: ::Hit Daxter with his stick::  
  
Daxter: Ouch!  
  
Jak: And then by a accident, fall Daxter in Dark Eco!  
  
Daxter: Thanks to you!  
  
Jak: ^_^'  
  
Samos: And I still yapping at the little furball.  
  
Daxter: Thanks to you too!  
  
Jak:  
  
Keira: Brave adventurer. ::Looks at Jak::  
  
Jak: -0_0-  
  
Samos: Brave Adventurer? They could not find the way out of the village!  
  
Daxter: We find it!  
  
Samos: Yeah, but first you get some practice on Geyser Rock!  
  
Daxter: And HOW could Jak find a way to go to Misty Island?  
  
Samos: Because, he steal a boat!  
  
Jak:  
  
AD: What have we found on Geyser Rock?  
  
Daxter: Orbs, Power Cells, Blue and Green Eco.  
  
AD: No, I mean quotes.  
  
Everybody: NOTHING!  
  
AD: 0_o'  
  
Daxter: Only Keira and Samos give us hint, nothing else.  
  
Jak: Flying scouts in red boxes.  
  
Samos: Where is young Jak?  
  
Keira: Precursor door what only Blue Eco can open it.  
  
AD: And a rock precursor oracle. Near the warp gate.  
  
Samos: Precursor oracle?  
  
Jak: Yeah, a big one, like the oracle from Sentinel Beach.  
  
Samos: 0.0  
  
Daxter: And we got the moves, he Jak?  
  
AD: Next time, we go to Sandover Village. Until the next update and review please. 


	2. Sandover Village

Here's a new chapter, now from Sandover Village. I hope you like it!  
  
*Thanks for the reviews: Eco Master, Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs, Shark, Nobinoir, ChewyGoddes and Phoe-chan  
  
And what Darksbane all said; Look at the new Naughty Dog website. Much of new characters of Jak 2, you can see. Even a picture of the evil Baron. A younger Samos and of course Sig, Alslin, Torn, Dark Jak and other characters.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chap 02: Sandover Village  
  
***  
  
AD: Okay, we going further, to Sandover!  
  
Jak: NO WAY!  
  
AD: What's the matter, Jak?  
  
Jak: ::Singing out loud:: Memories.  
  
Samos: Where is young Jak?  
  
AD: I am telling you, I don't know where he is! So, stop asking it!  
  
Samos: Why?  
  
Everybody: -_-'( Sweet drop)  
  
:: Meanwhile behind the waterfall, young Jak try to catch a crab::  
  
Jak: ::Thinking:: I'll kill her. . . I'll kill her. . . I'LL KILL HER!!!!  
  
:: Back to the others ::  
  
Daxter: So, we are in Sandover?  
  
AD: Yes.  
  
Keira: Who start first?  
  
AD: Samos, of course.  
  
Samos: Why me?  
  
AD: Because, you are a funny man.  
  
Samos: Why?  
  
AD: -_-*  
  
Jak: You know, maybe she mean, GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Daxter: Yeah, he yelled hard enough to be cause a earthquake.  
  
Samos: That's not true!  
  
Jak: And then we almost forgot.  
  
AD: Forgot? What?  
  
Jak: Before we going to Geyser Rock.  
  
Everybody: And that is!  
  
Jak: Daxter's line.  
  
Daxter: You don't mean. 0_0  
  
Jak: Yes.  
  
Daxter: All right, that we won't find more of that gooey Dark Eco stuff. I don't like to falling in again and turned into SAMOS!  
  
Samos: Get in there, before I turned you both into ferns. ::Smash Daxter on his head::  
  
Daxter: Ouch! Not again.  
  
Keira: And how they walked to me.  
  
Daxter: Hey baby! What's say you and I go cruising on the A-Grav Zoomer!  
  
Keira: Rule number one, I don't date animals.  
  
Daxter: Why not?  
  
Keira: You are to Furry!  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
Jak: And there is my uncle.  
  
Daxter: What a uncle! Called me a little annoying, miserable ugly one!  
  
Jak: But, sort of a spot of fun!  
  
Daxter: HE!  
  
AD: And ask 90 orbs for a Power Cell.  
  
Jak: That's my uncle. ^_^'  
  
Keira: The mayor.  
  
Jak: The village haves no power.  
  
Daxter: Did he pay the bill?  
  
Samos: And the fisherman?  
  
Jak: He was not at home.  
  
Daxter: Go fishing, but not with his boat. A shark eat from it. Did you saw the size of the gap from the boat?  
  
AD: Yeah, a big one! A Jak eating shark did it!  
  
Jak: HE! _*  
  
AD: It is the true.  
  
Keira: The Sculptor!  
  
Jak: My freaky little dude! ::Grabbed Daxter and hugs him::  
  
Daxter: He! Cool down, Big Guy!  
  
Jak: ::Let Daxter go:: Oh, I thought for a moment, your are my muse.  
  
Samos: A WHAT!  
  
AD: Haven't you seen a muse before? He is a little glowing squirrel about Daxter's size, full of spunk and crazy like a lark!  
  
Daxter: And a Big Trouble Maker!  
  
AD: Like a sidekick. ::Point out at Jak::  
  
Jak: ::Glared at AD::  
  
Daxter: What a minute, he ask of we go to Misty Island, but we are not going back! Aren't we Jak.  
  
Jak:  
  
Daxter: Jak?  
  
Jak: :: Hold AD by her throat:: Sorry, I didn't hear you Dax, what you ask for?  
  
Keira: Jak, let AD go!  
  
Jak: :: Let go AD::  
  
AD: ::Start to fight with Jak::  
  
Keira: Hold up you two!  
  
Jak: ::Turned into Dark Jak and scratch AD::  
  
Samos: Get off of her Jak!  
  
DJ: But she. . .  
  
Samos: GET OFF OF HER, RIGHT NOW!  
  
DJ: ::Get off of AD and turned back to himself::  
  
AD: ::Looked at herself:: He scratch me into my chest.  
  
Jak: Good for you!  
  
AD: ::Start fighting with Jak again::  
  
Keira: Not again!  
  
Daxter: Let them finished each other.  
  
Kei&Sam: DAXTER!  
  
Daxter: Just kidding.  
  
AD: ::Stopped with fighting and so did Jak, gasp for air::  
  
Keira: What did the Birdlady said about Dax?  
  
Daxter: She saw me as a ugly bird.  
  
Jak&AD: ::Sniggered::  
  
Daxter: ::Glared at Jak and AD::  
  
Keira: The Farmer.  
  
Daxter: A lazy farmer! He can't even catch his own Yakkows! Fleece bags!  
  
Samos: And that Precursor Oracle.  
  
AD: Someone have the light within.  
  
Jak: And that's me!  
  
Keira: And the ScoutFlys?  
  
Daxter: It seems that ScoutFlys always sitting in red boxes!  
  
Jak: All right, we found ALL the ScoutFlys in this area!  
  
AD: And the next time, we visit Sentinel Beach.  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


	3. Sentinel Beach

Jak: AD don't owned everything in this fic, except her own.  
  
AD: Yeah, we going further, visit Sentinel Beach  
  
***  
  
J&D Quotes  
  
Chapter 03 Sentinel Beach  
  
***  
  
AD: We going to Sentinel Beach!  
  
Jak: Yeah, its was my favorite beach.  
  
Daxter: With all that crabs, dogs and sanddragons!  
  
Jak: It was my favorite.  
  
AD: Oh brother.  
  
Samos: You have no brother!  
  
AD: Sisters?  
  
Keira: You have no sisters!  
  
AD:  
  
Jak: She is one child with her mom.  
  
AD: Cut it out already! -_-**  
  
Samos: Were we start first?  
  
Jak: Here birdy, birdy!  
  
Daxter: What did you just said?  
  
Jak: Push the egg from the cliff.  
  
Daxter: Oh no.  
  
AD: Did you see any other birds up there?  
  
Daxter: Please, no that!  
  
Jak: Be careful now!  
  
Daxter: ::Fall on his knees:: No Please, I am begging you!  
  
Flut flut: ::Run to them:: Mamma  
  
Daxter: Oh no no no no no!  
  
Keira: How cute, she thinks you his mamma.  
  
Daxter: Duh, I am not your mom, didn't you see any feathers had here?  
  
Samos: Love at the first side.  
  
Daxter: ::Glared at everybody::  
  
Jak: Just go now, mamma is busy.  
  
Daxter: ::Seeing red::  
  
Flut flut: ::Run away::  
  
Daxter: If this was not a PG fic, I'll kill you all.  
  
Jak: Just try it, flee bag!  
  
Daxter: ::Scratch into Jak's face::  
  
Jak: ::Pushed Daxter off of him and gonna fight with him::  
  
Samos: Jerry, Jerry.  
  
AD: This is not the Jerry Springer Show! Cut it out, I don't want to changes this fic into a PG-13!  
  
Jak: ::Stopped with fighting, also did Daxter::  
  
AD: Can we go further now?  
  
Jak: Yeah, whatever.  
  
AD: -_-*  
  
Jak: What have we found on Sentinel?  
  
Samos: The Eco Harvesters!  
  
Jak: Ruins.  
  
Daxter: Mills.  
  
Keira: A Tower in the water.  
  
AD: A Jak -eating shark.  
  
Jak: ::Glared at AD::  
  
Daxter: The Pelican! He snapped the Power Cell for our nose.  
  
AD: No, its not true!  
  
Daxter: It is true.  
  
AD: I know that!  
  
Jak: Let kick some big bird butt! ::Laughing evilly::  
  
Keira: What have you eating today?  
  
Jak: Dark Eco!  
  
Samos: But there is no Dark Eco on Sentinel Beach!  
  
Jak: I know that!  
  
AD: The Pelicans sit on a island on Sentinel.  
  
Jak: Around with orbs in the water!  
  
AD: Aroookaaa, aroookaaa, dive for the orbs Jak, dive!  
  
Daxter: All right, treasure!  
  
Keira: And you two scared other birds too.  
  
Daxter: He, seagulls, let scared them all!  
  
Jak: You didn't say that line in the game!  
  
Daxter: I know, I said it now.  
  
Jak:  
  
AD: And they cause a avalanche!  
  
Daxter: Yeah, for a Power Cell. ^_^  
  
Keira: And there are some Lurkers, shooting with bomb bags.  
  
Jak: Yeah, only one problem. We can not beat them!  
  
AD: Only you have unlocked the Blue Eco Beam.  
  
Jak: But that is in Forbidden Temple.  
  
AD: And the next chapter we going to Forbidden Temple in Forbidden Jungle.  
  
Daxter: But now, Responds for the reviewers!  
  
*Nobinoir, Eco Master, Shark and Lady Tsuru, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Samos: Where is Young Jak? I thought I hear something behind the waterfall?  
  
AD: I didn't hear anything? You Jak?  
  
Jak: What must I hearing?  
  
AD: ::Thinking:: They don't ever know where young Jak is, lucky me.  
  
Samos: Did you think something?  
  
AD: Of course not.  
  
Jak: She is such a. . .  
  
AD: ::Glared at Jak::  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


	4. Forbidden Jungle

I don't owned the characters but I owned myself ^_^  
  
AD: WEEE! THE GAME IS OUT BY US TODAY! Early than they said. I'm so happy and there are also commercials on television by us!  
  
DJak: OH NO! *tried to hide, but AD grabbed his arm*  
  
AD: Finally, you're mine!  
  
DJak: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chapter 04: Forbidden Jungle  
  
***  
  
Daxter: GO TO THE JUNGLE!  
  
AD: Yes, we go to the Forbidden Jungle!  
  
Samos: Where's Young Jak?  
  
AD: -_-**  
  
DJak: With Dark Eco Boxes! He, who turned me into that demon?  
  
AD&Dax: *Tried to hide a Dark Eco box*  
  
DJak: Dax! AD!  
  
AD: HE DID IT!  
  
Daxter SHE DID IT!  
  
DJak: -_-***  
  
Keira: The Mayor ask you two to fixed the Eco Beam.  
  
Daxter: We did it! Wind bag of a Mayor!  
  
DJak: And he ask us for 90 orbs for a Power Cell!  
  
Daxter: We give it to him!  
  
AD: The Forbidden Temple!  
  
Daxter: A giant Plant!  
  
AD: Eat Jak!  
  
DJak: *Glared at AD*  
  
Samos: *Hits DJak on his head with his stick* No fighting this time!  
  
DJak: *Grumbled*  
  
Daxter: And there also Precursor lancers! But you need to charges up with the blue stuff! So or else its not gonna help us!  
  
Keira: And in the temple is a big secret!  
  
DJak: Opened all the blue vents of the world ^_^  
  
Daxter: Yeah, and fixing the Eco beam to break the mirror!  
  
AD: Oh yeah!  
  
DJak: Shut up that mouth!  
  
AD: WHAT!  
  
Samos: NO FIGHTING! *Hits both DJak and AD with the stick*  
  
AD: Ouch!  
  
DJak: Not again!  
  
Daxter: Than we follow the beam to the next tower!  
  
DJak: And so we make the Eco Beam and restore the power for the Village.  
  
Keira: And the fisherman?  
  
Daxter: He got a STINKY BREATH!  
  
DJak: And then he said that I got a bad breath!  
  
Daxter: Yeah, you have also a bad breath!  
  
DJak: -_-*  
  
AD: But he have a fish taste as his breath!  
  
Daxter: You got the point sis!  
  
DJak: 200 hundreds pounds of fish!  
  
Daxter: And we can borrow his speedboat!  
  
Keira: Very kind ^_^  
  
Daxter: O yeah!  
  
DJak: And before we can go to the temple, there's no bridge!  
  
Daxter: He, there are little lighting pokes over that poles there and there comes light from a vent, are you thinking what I thinking!  
  
DJak: Yeah, but huh? Why am I still a demon?  
  
AD: I don't know.  
  
Daxter: There's a lot of Eco boxes in the jungle.  
  
DJak: I know that!  
  
AD: Next Chapter, we go to. . .  
  
Daxter: NOT MISTY ISLAND!  
  
AD: Oh yeah!  
  
DJak: its is time for the revieuws!  
  
AD: Oh Yeah!  
  
DJak: Shut up with the Oh Yeah!  
  
AD: Ok!  
  
Daxter: Thanks Lady Tsuru, Nobinoir, Eco Master, Dreaming Wolf, Kiz, Shark and silver-hairangel for the reviews!  
  
Until the next Chapter and review please? 


	5. Misty Island

This month, I try to make this fic to the finish, 'cause next month I want make a fic with Jak II Quotes ^_^  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chapter 05: Misty Island  
  
***  
  
AD: MISTY ISLAND!  
  
Daxter: This place gives me the creeps! And trust me, there are more experience if you cover with fuzz!  
  
Jak: Me do nothing!  
  
Daxter: No, you only kick me into that Dark Eco!  
  
Jak: Its was only a accident!  
  
AD: Guys!  
  
Samos: Where's young Jak?  
  
AD: -_-*  
  
Keira: Misty Island is a creepy place!  
  
Daxter: Ouch! You said it!  
  
Jak: The sculptors muse!  
  
Daxter: That evil little. . .  
  
Jak: Its on Misty Island!  
  
AD: Grab her!  
  
Jak: And a furball pound the little creature in my backpack!  
  
Daxter: HE! Before she gonna run and we must go after her again!  
  
AD: Poor little muse.  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
Keira: There was a kind of mist.  
  
Jak: Yeah.  
  
Daxter: Don't fall into the mist! 'Cause I think we don't gonna make it back!  
  
Samos: The Lurkers got mines.  
  
Daxter: Ouch! That's was gonna hurt!  
  
Jak: Huh? Was that with the zoomer?  
  
AD: Yeah!  
  
Daxter: I said, Hit the Lurkers Jak! Not the MINES! Rule number one, always avoid the MINES!  
  
Jak: Thanks for the hint -_-'  
  
Daxter: ^_^  
  
Keira: And my farther admit something.  
  
Samos: What must I admit?  
  
Daxter: That we are hero's.  
  
Samos: NO!  
  
Daxter: Yes, you said. . .  
  
Jak: That you be impress that we didn't screw it up!  
  
Samos: I didn't said that!  
  
Jak: Oh yes, you did.  
  
Samos: Daxter, get that ridicules grins off of your face!  
  
Daxter: I didn't do anything!  
  
AD: You can run Samos, but you can't hide from them ^_^  
  
Samos: Oh, shut up.  
  
Jak: The canon was cool! That's reminds me when I shoot on those Krimzon Guards.  
  
AD: But this is not Jak II Quotes but Jak and Daxter Quotes!  
  
Jak: I know.  
  
Daxter: GET SOME! GET SOME!  
  
Jak: What?  
  
Daxter: ALL RIGHT! More Orbs!  
  
Jak: Ohhh.  
  
Keira: And when they try to get some orbs?  
  
Samos: The Lurkers lured them into a trap!  
  
Daxter: It's an ambush Jak! IT'S AN AMBUSH!  
  
Jak: I beat some Lurkers.  
  
AD: And go back to the Dark Eco pool.  
  
Daxter: Watch your back Jak, remember what the last time happen when we were here.  
  
AD: But what we found more on Misty Island?  
  
Daxter: Red Eco! That makes your attack stronger!  
  
Jak: Reviews!  
  
Daxter: Are we done yet? *Jumped in the air and cheers*  
  
AD: Okay!  
  
Nobinoir: Thanks for the review ^_^  
  
Dreaming Wolf: I'm glad that you like this fic ^_^  
  
Shark: I hope, you like this chapter too ^_^  
  
Daxter: Done yet?  
  
AD: Next time, Fire Canyon!  
  
Jak: But there are almost no quotes!  
  
AD: Trust me, I got other idea's too.  
  
Everybody: Oh-ho!  
  
AD: Until the next chapter and review please? 


	6. Fire Canyon

I'm really busy with Deviantart, sorry I didn't update that too much ^_^' And I want this fic complete before December. Oh well, maybe I lost some inspiration to because of that No-Good-Reviewer Angelus-Zion (That has gives us Jak and Daxter fans a bad name) I was really mad when I got her reviews. I got even four of it. Its made me also mad when I read her other bad-reviews to other Jak and Daxter writers. I was Pissed-Off!  
  
So Angelus-Zion, if you read this fic too, than I can only say, BACK OFF from the Jak and Daxter section! We don't want bad-reviews! You make me and the other writers pissed-off! If you don't like our fics, please don't borrow us with those evil-bad-reviews! Or we become evil to you! *Evil laugh*  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chapter 6: Fire Canyon  
  
***  
  
AD: Evil, Evil!  
  
Jak: What Evil? Its hot here!  
  
Samos: Precursor Metal melt here!  
  
Keira: Off course, its Fire Canyon.  
  
Daxter: Like, burning molten Metal Oven!  
  
Keira: Yeah.  
  
AD: Sometimes, I don't like that little level.  
  
Jak: Burning a. . .  
  
AD: *Slapped Jak*  
  
Daxter: But huh, what we do here anyway? Here were no quotes at all!  
  
AD: A little. Say, we didn't speak about the Oracle.  
  
Jak: You want to do that here?  
  
AD: Why not? Or else, this chapter is too short.  
  
Keira: She got the point.  
  
Jak: All right! Okay Oracle! Here I come with the gems! Wait, that's in JakII.  
  
Everybody (Jak not included) : Falls like anime style  
  
Jak: WHAT!?  
  
AD: Nothing Darling!  
  
Keira: HE!  
  
AD: Sorry.  
  
Samos: The Oracle?  
  
Jak: With a lot of ge. . . I mean Power C. . . No wait!  
  
AD: *Pushed Jak out of the way* You stay too long in the prison. Its Orbs!  
  
Jak: I know that!  
  
Daxter: He say something like beware of the Dark Light. The light within you.  
  
Jak: That's Dark Jak!  
  
AD: Yeah, in the first game, they all tell something about the second game!  
  
Jak: What! That the world become dark. That I'm became evil!  
  
AD: Not the evil, but the dark.  
  
Jak: Dark Jak.  
  
AD: I think it too. *Suddenly, someone tap on her shoulder. She looked up and her eyes are getting big*  
  
Samos: Young Jak!  
  
AD: He, he! *Sweet drops a lot*  
  
YJak: *Grabbed the gun of older Jak and load it*  
  
AD: I have to go now, bye! *Run away with Young Jak chassed her*  
  
Samos: Were was he?  
  
Keira: I do not know!  
  
Daxter: Maybe we do not know, but I guess AD knows!  
  
Jak: Should we finished this chapter?  
  
Keira: Yeah, than our journey continued to Rock Village.  
  
Daxter: The Power Cells from the Oracle was a gift for my sacrifice.  
  
Jak: *Slapped Daxter*  
  
Keira: There was more.  
  
Daxter: Must it have too!  
  
Jak: AD is not here! Let we quit with this chapter and do the reviews!  
  
Samos: Good idea.  
  
Daxter: REVIEWS!  
  
Keira: Kiz, I do not know how WE remember all this, but AD got something evil in her ^_^  
  
Daxter: Lady Tsuru, What! That thing is evil, not me. I want only to protect Jak from that muse! *Jak rolls his eyes*  
  
Samos: Serena McKeenzo, AD thanks you for the review.  
  
Jak: Nobinoir, Thanks for the review.  
  
Daxter: Shark and Sharky, Thanks for the review  
  
Jak: Should we go now?  
  
Samos: To Rock Village!  
  
*Suddenly a shot being fired and a Young Jak start to laugh evilly*  
  
Jak: NO! HE SHOOT HER! I WANT TO KILL HER! *Runs to Young Jak and start to fight with him*  
  
AD: Until the next chapter and review please? 


	7. Rock Village

Since my stay at DA, I'm a little to lazy to write stories. Okay, I start with Jak II Quotes in December and go also further with Jak and Daxter Quotes.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chapter 07: Rock Village  
  
***  
  
Daxter: Time to go to Rock Village!  
  
Jak: Yeah  
  
Samos: *Shakes her head* Looks likes the Blue Sage threw a party  
  
Keira: Oh my, Rock Village is on fire!  
  
Samos: One heck of a party! *Swing is stick around and hits Jak's head*  
  
Jak: Ouch!  
  
Samos: Duck then!  
  
Keira: No, Rock Village is being attack by those boulders.  
  
Daxter: Klaw is busy.  
  
Keira: Yes  
  
Samos: Were are Young Jak and AD?  
  
Daxter: Last time I saw them, they try to kill each other.  
  
AD: *Walked to them, Young Jak followed her*  
  
Samos: They are not dead yet!  
  
AD&YJ: *Glared at Samos*  
  
Jak: And? Have you both stop this silly war?  
  
Young Jak: *Shakes head and pushed a gun into the back of AD*  
  
Jak: HE! That's MINE scatter gun! *Grabbed the gun and start to fight with YJ*  
  
Samos: Not again!  
  
Keira: Can we go further now?  
  
Daxter: Of course. If. . . the two Jaks stop with fighting  
  
AD: Okay, Daxter?  
  
Samos: Stick clean up here and don't forget the corners!  
  
Daxter: WHAT?!  
  
AD: Maybe Samos is right. You better stay here. . . there are Lurkers-shark in the water.  
  
Keira: Is he afraid for sharks?  
  
Daxter: Me. . . afraid? Of course not! I'm just looking out for Jak here, you know what a chicken he can be!  
  
Yjak: *Glared at Daxter*  
  
Jak: *Grabbed Daxter's throat*  
  
AD: Who we met at Rock Village?  
  
Samos: The Geologist, The warrior.  
  
Keira: The Gambler  
  
AD: But no Blue Sage  
  
Samos: Were is Blue Sage AD!  
  
AD: -_-*  
  
Keira: He, did you smell a barbeque too?  
  
AD: *Looking around, saw Dark Jak making a fire*  
  
DJak: Barbeque someone? I just want to grill an ottsel.  
  
AD: DJ, put him down  
  
Samos: yeah, I want to grill him  
  
AD: -_-*  
  
Keira: The Geologist!  
  
Jak: *Changed back* She ask of we help the lighting moles to go back to their holes.  
  
Daxter: For one Power Cell. The other Power Cell we must gave 90 orbs for!  
  
AD: The Gambler?  
  
Jak: Put all his money at the Warrior  
  
Daxter: And he is a real loser!  
  
Keira: The smart guy bet on the monster  
  
Samos: Warrior?  
  
Daxter: The REAL loser, he didn't tried takin' him with his melodrama. Because he almost killin' me with that!  
  
YJak: *Snickered*  
  
Daxter: *Glared at Young Jak*  
  
AD: huh? Reviews?  
  
Jak: Glad too!  
  
AD: -_-* ::Thinking, stay calm AD, don't kill him::  
  
Nobinoir: Thanks for the review ^_^  
  
Serena McKeenzo: Thanks for the review  
  
Kiz: * Try to stop confusing her more* Its simple, take a paper and a pencil, play the game and write everything up that you can use for a crazy fic like this. ^_^'  
  
DarkEco Princess: Thanks for the review  
  
Shark: Okay, maybe this is not completed yet, but I go further with Jak II Quotes and still writing this ok?  
  
Lady Tsuru: Thanks for the review  
  
Daxter: Until the next chapter. . .  
  
AD: . . . And review please 


	8. Precursor Basin

Almost Christmas now, hmmm, maybe I start with the Jak II Quotes in 2004. I have only made the prologue of it.  
  
And I haven't complete the game yet, must bring liveseed to young Samos and fight (again) against the Krimson Guards. 68% complete and 58 orbs. I got also finally the scrapbook of Jak II ^_^  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chap 08: Precursor Basin  
  
***  
  
Keira: Precursor Basin?  
  
AD: Yes  
  
Jak: Oh boy  
  
AD: What's the matter Jak?  
  
Jak: Dark Eco boxes!  
  
Daxter: But you like Eco Jak  
  
Jak: Not anymore!  
  
AD: Dark Jak?  
  
Jak: Pity yes -_-*  
  
Samos: Than we go further  
  
AD: To the Lost Precursor City?  
  
Jak: Let stay here for a while ^_^'  
  
Samos: ?  
  
AD: What we have here in this level?  
  
Daxter: Lighting Moles, lets them go back to there holes and get that Power Cell from the Geologist.  
  
Keira: Flying Lurkers.  
  
Daxter: Grabbed them, grabbed them hahaha!  
  
Samos: What have you eating today Dax?  
  
Daxter: Huh, eggs?  
  
YJak: *Held a board high with the sentences 'Me like eggs'*  
  
Everybody (except YJak) : *Falls like anime style*  
  
YJak: 0_0'  
  
AD: Purple and blue rings ^_^'  
  
Daxter: It was with a time, if you miss one, you can start over it again!  
  
AD: And Samos?  
  
Samos: What?  
  
AD: What have you said about Jak?  
  
Samos: Nothing!  
  
Daxter: Not the words like, you keep impressing me  
  
Samos: No, I didn't say that!  
  
Keira: Sorry dad, but you said it  
  
Samos: Where, when?  
  
Daxter: When we defeat the infect plants  
  
Samos: Bummer -_-*  
  
Jak: Everywhere Dark Eco boxes 0_0'  
  
AD: Do me a favor and stay away from those Eco boxes!  
  
Daxter: Trust me, those Dark Eco boxes are BAD news!  
  
DJak: I said it before and I said it again, avoid the Dark Eco boxes! I KNOW!  
  
AD: Why are you transformed into Dark Jak?  
  
DJak: Where is the little room?  
  
Daxter: Reviews  
  
AD: Okay!  
  
Daxter: Lady Tsuru, you like the part where I almost roasted by DJ! *Screaming out loud when YJak hit him with a pan* Thanks, I needed that. Say. . . where got you that pan from?  
  
Samos: Nobinoir, thanks for the review  
  
AD: Prexistence, thanks for the review, really is this fic really one of the funniest. If you like funny fics, than, if you want, read The Never Started Story (A J&D) fic what I also write with Kiz (Kiz2point0) That's really to funny (I think)  
  
AD: Serena McKeenzo, thanks for the review and I keep continue  
  
Keira: Shark, AD think that the Jak II Quotes really start in 2004, she haven't not so much time now. Really busy month, you know Christmas is coming ^_^  
  
YJak: *Keep a board high* Kiz, Thanks for the review  
  
AD: Where is Dark Jak?  
  
Keira: He run away  
  
YJak: *Thinking* ::That's me when I grow up? Help?::  
  
AD: Until the next chapter  
  
Daxter: Lost Precursor City, here we come! 


	9. Lost Precursor City

We all at the halve of this story. I should try to make chapter 10 this month before I go further with Jak II Quotes in 2004 and finished this fic. Than I hope I get not lazy for that. 0_0'  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chapter 09: Lost Precursor City  
  
***  
  
AD: Where were we?  
  
YJak: *Stick a signed-board in the air with the description 'Lost Precursor City' *  
  
AD: *Sweetdrops* Oh yeah  
  
Samos: *Hit AD on her head with his stick* AD, where is Jak?  
  
AD: You no need to hit me, he is right over there, with is signed-board  
  
Samos: No, not him! The other Jak!  
  
Erol: *Came out of nowhere* That Eco-Freak just run away!  
  
AD: Erol, what are you doing here?  
  
Erol: Annoying  
  
AD: Get back to Jak II before I 'kick' you back there! -_-*  
  
Erol: *Run away*  
  
Samos: Where is Jak?  
  
AD: I do not know where he is! Daxter?  
  
Daxter: Why I you looking at me? I'm not his babysitter, Keira?  
  
Keira: Me neither, Young Jak?  
  
YJak: *Shakes quickly with his head*  
  
AD: Where is that Dark Freak  
  
Daxter: Maybe he run off, he don't want to see more Dark Eco  
  
AD: Of course, Lost Precursor City is almost full with it  
  
Daxter: And a lot of it.  
  
AD: Yeah  
  
Daxter: I got a bad felling about this  
  
AD: Jak run, Dark Eco is rising  
  
Samos: AD, stop with that!  
  
AD: What?  
  
Samos: Young Jak is running away  
  
AD: That is the second Jak today  
  
Daxter: We scared the Jaks, well Dark Eco is also scared me. Bye *Run away*  
  
AD: Come back here! *Chasses the others*  
  
Samos: Well, its up to us now Keira, to finished this chapter  
  
Keira: We wait until they come back  
  
Samos: If they come back  
  
::2 hours later::  
  
Samos: *Snoring*  
  
Keira: *Yawned*  
  
::10 minutes later::  
  
AD: Samos, Keira, we're back  
  
Samos: What took you so long?  
  
AD: Well. . .  
  
Daxter: She torture us almost to dead  
  
Jak: And even Dark Jak can't beat her  
  
AD: I'm the author of this story *Evil laugh*  
  
YJak: *Kicks AD*  
  
Keira: Can we go further now?  
  
AD: Yeah, where were we?  
  
YJak: *Slaps AD*  
  
AD: Young Jak, stop that!  
  
YJak: *Grins at her and kick her another time*  
  
AD: *Start to fight with him*  
  
Jak: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
  
Daxter: I put al my orbs at Young Jak  
  
Jak: Than me at AD, I know who's gonna win  
  
Daxter: Oh no  
  
Jak: Oh yes  
  
Daxter: NOOOOOOO!! I LOST MY ORBS!  
  
AD: I win ^_^  
  
Jak: Daxter?  
  
Daxter: No please Jak, I was only joking  
  
Jak: Give it to me!  
  
Samos: Huh? Was this part also in the game?  
  
AD: No  
  
Samos: Oh  
  
Daxter: There where also hot pipes in the Precursor City  
  
Jak: Ouch, thanks to remind me with those hot pipes Dax  
  
Daxter: Why?  
  
Jak: I burned my ass with those things!  
  
YJak: *Nods*  
  
Daxter: You burned your ass? Let me see it!  
  
AD: Hello? PG here? Its not a R-rater!  
  
Jak: What are you thinking of woman? That I want to stay here without my pants -_-*  
  
Daxter: Go Jak GO!  
  
Jak: What have you drinking today? Vivian's love potion?  
  
AD: Let keep that love potion at the fic The Never Stared Story ok? I do not want Yaoi in this fic!  
  
Daxter: Ok *Throw love potion away*  
  
Samos: This is not a Lost Precursor City chapter anymore, this is unoriginal  
  
AD: OK! Should we go back to the story again?  
  
Jak: Okay  
  
Keira: The chamber?  
  
Daxter: Yeah, we must that raised again. We only have to charge those blue things up with Blue Eco.  
  
Jak: And so we can escape from the Lost Precursor City  
  
AD: Don't forget to collect the Power Cells and the orbs.  
  
Daxter: Yeah, we need them for Power Cells. Hey, wait a minute. . . *He grabbed a bottle and grins at Jak* Oh Ja~ak  
  
Samos: Should we go further now?  
  
AD: Yeah, to Boggy Swamp  
  
Keira: But first the reviews  
  
Jak: Daxter! What have you done to me!  
  
*Everybody looked at Jak*  
  
Keira: Jak, what is just happen! You look at a child from 1 year.  
  
AD: Oh no, first Love Potion no 10 , now Daxter's Baby Blues!  
  
Daxter: Four fics in one? Cool!  
  
Jak: Not funny!  
  
YJak: 0_0'  
  
AD: Reviews please?  
  
Jak: Serena McKeenzo: Thanks for the comment *Young Jak grins at Jak* Yes I know, I make a fool out of myself in the previous chapter, what a shame  
  
Daxter: Lady Tsuru, to bad, Dark Jak loves to roast me, but than again he let me go before he roaster me, ouch  
  
Samos: Nobinoir, I think that AD is a little jealousy, but than again, it is her own fault, she is to lazy to play the game *AD growled evilly at Samos*  
  
Keira: Shark, Thanks for the review  
  
Daxter: We done here?  
  
AD: Up too Boggy Swamp  
  
Daxter: And let my fur getting dirt?  
  
Jak: I'm not finished with you yet, Dax! Wait until I grow up again!  
  
Daxter: Fur getting dirt, fur getting dirt, please?  
  
AD: Until the next update and review, please? 


	10. Boggy Swamp

End January I should try to update the first chapter of Jak II Quotes, but from now on, I don't promise any more about updating chapters. I got more other chapters from different fics too go, spend more my time at DA and I have a life too outside the websites 0_^  
  
And I gone update chapters only at Friday or weekend. The rest of the week I should try to write chapters from different fics  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chapter 10: Boggy Swamp  
  
***  
  
AD: I hate my life  
  
DJak: Why? You want me, you got me!  
  
Keira: Jak, let AD go  
  
DJak: But. . .  
  
Keira: NOW!  
  
DJak: *Let AD go*  
  
AD: Thanks Keira  
  
Keira: And now I gonna kill ya to steal my boyfriend!  
  
AD: Keira noooooo!!!! *Run away and Keira chasses her*  
  
DJak: Huh, did I miss something?  
  
Keira: You're next on my list for killing people I hate!  
  
DJak: *Gulp*  
  
Samos: What? No chapter?  
  
Daxter: They only fight, AD started it!  
  
YJak: *Stick a signed-board in the air with the description 'Boggy Swamp*  
  
Daxter: Great, about seven chapters too go and AD is out of our life  
  
DJak: Are you thinking that?  
  
Daxter: Oh no  
  
DJak: Oh yes, Jak II.  
  
Daxter: Why not Jak and Daxter II?  
  
DJak: The story is mine *Evil laugh*  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
Samos: Should we go further with the chapter?  
  
Daxter: If Keira don't kill AD yet  
  
DJak: Don't worry, even me can't beat her  
  
Daxter: But Keira is a girl  
  
YJak: *Nodded*  
  
DJak: What do you want to say? Keira is stronger than AD? *Start to laugh*  
  
*Suddenly a scream was hear and Keira's evil laugh was to hear*  
  
Daxter: Keira got AD  
  
YJak: 0_0'  
  
DJak: Okay, Keira was stronger than AD 0_0'  
  
AD: *Run to them* Back to the story, please  
  
Samos: You must destroyed the Tethers from the Lurker zeppelin  
  
Daxter: Four of them at least  
  
AD: Yeah, the first one  
  
Daxter: Did you see that! Only three more tethers to go  
  
Samos: The second one  
  
Daxter: Wow! Only two tethers to go  
  
Jak: *Has changed back to normal* The last one  
  
Daxter: That was a tether! Look now for the last one  
  
Samos: . . .  
  
AD: Yes Samos, you got the other last tether  
  
Jak: He call me a short of a hero!  
  
YJak: *Nod*  
  
Samos: No way!  
  
Jak: Oh yes!  
  
YJak: ^_^  
  
Daxter: He, we are hero's  
  
AD: Not yet, we have still levels left  
  
Jak: The Flut-flut Dax!  
  
Daxter: ARRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! Where, where!  
  
Jak: In the level ^_^  
  
YJak: *Start to laugh*  
  
Daxter: -_-**  
  
AD: He! There is the Flut-flut!  
  
Keira: And now I got ya! *Grabbed AD* Don't ever tough my boyfriend again, or you will be dead meat!  
  
AD: For who? Lurkers or Metal Heads?  
  
Keira: -_-*  
  
Samos: Stop fighting you both!  
  
Jak: And what are you thinking of Boggy Billy  
  
Daxter: Yuck, he need a bath!  
  
Jak: What's a bath-of?  
  
Daxter: You know that Jak!  
  
Jak: But he doesn't know it  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
AD: Come on guys, just shoot those Rats down and the Hiphog comes back to Billy, ok?  
  
Jak: I'm ready to beat those things!  
  
AD: All right ^_^  
  
Daxter: There is even an ambush of lurkers hidden in the swamp. This an ambush Jak, this an ambush!  
  
AD: Oh boy  
  
Jak: Old quote Dax  
  
Daxter: I know ^_^  
  
YJak: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Samos: Reviews?  
  
AD: Okay!  
  
---  
  
Krimzon-Yakkow026: Thanks for the review  
  
Serena McKeenzo: Thanks for the hint, I should try to put it in an chapter (J&D Quotes or Jak II quotes) ^_^  
  
Lady Tsuru: Thanks for the review  
  
Shark: Thanks for the review  
  
Kiz: Thanks for the review  
  
Nobinoir: No reviews, hmmmm  
  
---  
  
Samos: Done?  
  
AD: Yes ^_^  
  
Samos: Great, now lets get out of here, those rats looks hungry to us  
  
AD: 0_0'  
  
Jak: To Mountain Pass ^_^ 


	11. Mountain Pass

***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chap 11: Mountain Pass  
  
***  
  
Jak: Mountain Pass!  
  
AD: Okay!  
  
Samos: Where's Keira?  
  
AD: Don't know  
  
-----Somewhere in a hut-----  
  
Keira: Let me out AD! I kill you and that demon too!  
  
-----Back to the others-----  
  
Samos: We need Keira!  
  
Jak: For what?  
  
Samos: For that big boulder that lay on your pad to Mountain Pass!  
  
Jak: Oh  
  
Samos: -_-*  
  
Daxter: Claw is in the neighborhood!  
  
Jak: We beat that thing with easy! Come on boys, lets go! *Grabbed Young Jak by his wrist and Daxter by his neck*  
  
Daxter: Wait! I'll stay here and protect Keira, wherever she is. *Looks around* Jak, I think you beat that monster without me  
  
AD: Oh, really heroism  
  
Young Jak: *Grabbed a little boulder and let it fall on Daxter's tail*  
  
Daxter: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Why you did that for?  
  
Young Jak: *Raise shoulders and snickered*  
  
Daxter: Not funny! My poor tail *Grabbed his tail and rubbed over it*  
  
Jak: Ahhhh, wanes Daxie-pooh a kissie?  
  
Daxter: Stay away from me!  
  
AD: Guys, we must still beat the Claw  
  
Jak: I know!  
  
Daxter: Its simple, just hit him with yellow eco, hey, you can shoot with Yellow Eco!  
  
AD: We notice  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
Jak: We defeat him and go further to Mountain Pass!  
  
AD: A group of Lurkers try to blow up the pass  
  
Jak: But I'm faster than them.  
  
Daxter: The Zoomer Jak, the A-Grav Zoomer is fast!  
  
Jak: Hey! I drive, right!  
  
Daxter: Yeah, sure your drive  
  
Jak: *Hit Daxter*  
  
Daxter: Aw!  
  
Samos: Stop that!  
  
AD: We did it! We stopped them blow up the past!  
  
Daxter: Hey, that's mine line!  
  
AD: I know ^_^  
  
Daxter: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Samos: Where's Keira?  
  
Keira: I'm here! Ready to kill that *bleep*  
  
AD: Wow, we gonna curse here? It's a PG remember?  
  
Keira: Sorry, but I'm gonna kill ya and that demon too!  
  
Jak: Who?  
  
Keira: Dark Jak!  
  
Jak: Never heard of him.  
  
Keira: *See red*  
  
AD: Come on Keira, Lets talking about it  
  
Keira: No! *Grabbed a gun and start fighting with AD*  
  
AD: *Fight back and wins* This time, I win! *Start to laugh evilly*  
  
Jak: Oh boy  
  
YJak: 0_0'  
  
Daxter: Reviews ^_^  
  
-----  
  
Krimzon-Yakkow026: Thanks for the review  
  
Prexistence: Thanks for the review  
  
Serena Mckeenzo: Don't worry, revenge is sweet 0_^ Thanks for the review  
  
Shark: I know -^_^- Thanks for the review  
  
Lady Tsuru: Yeah, we throw Keira into a trashcan and we gonna steal Jak from her ^0^ Thanks for the review  
  
-----  
  
Samos: Next chapter?  
  
AD: Vulcanic Crater ^_^ 


	12. Vulcanic Crater

Sorry that it took so long before I updated this chapter. I spend more time at Deviantart.com then here  
  
Thanks: Kiz, Silver-Hair Angel, Krimzon-Yakkow026, Lady Tsuru, Serena McKeenzo and Shark for the comments ^^  
  
***  
  
Jak and Daxter Quotes  
  
Chapter 12: Vulcanic Crater  
  
***  
  
Daxter: Did you notice that its warm here?  
  
AD: Yeah, that's way it called Vulcanic Crater here!  
  
Samos: Here lived the Red Sage  
  
AD: No, really?  
  
Samos: *Hit AD with his stick*  
  
AD: AWW!  
  
Samos: Teenagers, they have no respect for elders  
  
AD: -_-*  
  
YJak: *Point to the transporter*  
  
Samos: Wow, I wonder when I loose body parts on those things!  
  
Yjak: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Samos: *Looks around* Holly Yakkow! This place is worst than the Blue Sage lab!  
  
AD: Looks likes Gol and Maia has a party at the Red Sage's lab  
  
Jak: You think so?  
  
AD: Huh, yeah, they came introduce them self to you Jak. They want to kill you and wanes to take over the world  
  
Jak: Oh yeah. That ugly man and that witch of a woman  
  
Gol: I hear that!  
  
Jak: 0_0'  
  
Daxter: Wait a minute! That was Gol? The same Gol who can changed me back to normal! Gol is try to kill us? I'm doomed.  
  
Samos: We're all doomed if nobody stop him!  
  
Jak: Why you looking at me?  
  
Samos: because, you saved the world!  
  
Jak: No, that was Young Jak.  
  
Samos: *Hit Jak with his stick*  
  
Jak: AW!  
  
Samos: No times for jokes. You go to the Spidercave!  
  
Daxter: Let me quess, there are spiders in the spidercave, right?  
  
AD: Yes, there are spiders in the Spidercave! But not that big one in the Mar's temple.  
  
Daxter: That was really a big one! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs out the Red Sage's lab screaming*  
  
Everybody (except Daxter): *Sweatdrops like an anime-style*  
  
AD: He's right, there is a big Spider in the Mar's temple ^_^'  
  
Jak: Hey! Is this a spoiler for JakII? -_-'  
  
AD: Oh yeah, I forgot 0_0'  
  
Jak: -_-*  
  
Samos: Who write this fic anyway?  
  
AD: My real me ^_^'  
  
Author: *Smirked and start to laugh evilly*  
  
Jak: Oh yeah, this make any sense -_-*  
  
YJak: *Nodnod*  
  
Author: What? I can write Dark Jak in it?  
  
Jak: NOOOO!!!! Keep him in your other fics! He is not welcome here!  
  
DJak: And what about some other chapters from this story? I was in it -_-*  
  
Jak: Excuse me *Start to chases Dark Jak out of the Red Sage's lab*  
  
YJak: 0_0'  
  
Keira: Can we go further now? -_-***  
  
Daxter: *Came back inside the Red Sage's lab* Those mineworkers, Gordy and Willard, okay more Gordy was really annoying. Each Power Cell 'he' want to give, 'he' want 90 Power Cells for each one! Hey, did you notice that Jak is chasing Dark Jak outside the Red Sage's lab?  
  
AD: No, really?  
  
Daxter: What's your problem?  
  
Samos: The author past us. She had making this Jak/Dark Jak joke -_-  
  
Daxter: Really?  
  
Author: *Start to laugh again*  
  
Daxter: I believe you. I can hear evil laugh!  
  
Author: ^_^'  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
AD: And don't forget the deal! Gordy wanes to see 100 orbs for each Power Cell.  
  
Daxter: Where heard I that before! Wait a second? 100 orbs?  
  
DJak: He said 100! But he lie. Its 90 orbs for each Power Cell!  
  
AD: Oh yeah. Huh, didn't Jak chasing you?  
  
DJak: Yeah! I must go now, bye!  
  
Jak: Come back here demon! WOW! *Trip over something, shakes head, stood up and chasing Dark Jak again*  
  
Everybody (Except Jak and DJak): *Start to sweatdrops again*  
  
AD: That is something, you do not see everyday  
  
Daxter: 0_0'. . . Huh, I guess so  
  
YJak: *Nod nod*  
  
AD: Next chapter. . .  
  
YJak: *Stick a signed-board in the air with the description 'Spidercave'*  
  
AD: All right ^_^ 


End file.
